


Unprofessional

by demented_farm_animal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Porn!AU, Pornstars, this isn't incest cuz they're not related in any way here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_farm_animal/pseuds/demented_farm_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s the hottest little twink you have ever seen, here or otherwise, and you thought that, being high-paid pornstar with a significant experience, you’ve seen it all. Apparently not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little self-indulgent drabble on a prompt from my GF,  
> maybe you'll enjoy it too ;)
> 
> Bro's name is Dirk here cuz I like it that way. Dave is legal. 
> 
> Thank you Hussie.

He strolls in like he fuckin’ owns the place, his hips swaying ever so slightly, his smile charmingly sweet and flirty, with one corner of those lips hitched up, oozing absolute confidence.

He’s the hottest little twink you have ever seen, here or otherwise, and you thought that, being high-paid pornstar with a significant experience, you’ve seen it all. Apparently not.

He notices you immediately, turning his perfectly styled head in your direction – and now he’s stepping close, closer, so fast that you forget how to breathe properly for a second, he’s looking up at you, all albino-white hair and strikingly red eyes. You’ve seen his photos of course, but not even one page of his thick portfolio does him real justice, you realize suddenly. Well, fuck.

He’s slender, but strong, shoulders straightened without any effort, body half-hidden under the comfy bathrobe so the only thing you see on him besides that is a black leather choker with a ring for a chain. His hair is perfectly done, but he isn’t wearing any makeup – he doesn’t need to. Your gaze is glued to his long, heavy eyelashes, white like his hair, almost transparent, doing this slow flap-flap motion that has you licking your dry lips.

He sees it. And then he _smirks_.

You tense all over, body practically _singing_ in anticipation of deliciously long shooting hours with this beautiful creature. He’s a perfect victim to a predator like you, few could handle him, claim him, like you’re going to in a mere half-an-hour.

\- I’m Dave, - he says simply, casually, just being polite ‘cause he knows you know his name already, and his voice is making you feel _things_ , making you want to ravish him right here and now, just to hear him gasping, whining, screaming under you. This is so goddamn fuckin’ unprofessional, and you couldn’t care less.

\- Dirk, - you drawl, watching his pupils dilate instantly, his teeth bite his lower lip. – You have no fuckin’ idea how glad I am to meet you, baby.


End file.
